Users are increasingly performing tasks using remote computing resources, often referred to as part of “the cloud.” This has many advantages, as users do not have to purchase and maintain dedicated hardware and software, and instead can pay for only those resources that are needed at any given time, where those resources typically will be managed by a resource provider. Cloud resources, such as may be provided through one or more Web services, can be particularly beneficial for tasks such as obtaining user-submitted information through web or local applications. The information may then be used by various resources. However, such information is at risk of accidental (or intentional) data loss. What is needed is a way to automatically secure user-submitted information.